Three Core Resources facilities that support NSBCC Projects are described. The IMED Core #1, is located at UCLA, and is designed to provide project support and capability for the translation of our more advanced technology platforms to the greater (local) oncology community, thus expanding the influence of our most robust nanotechnologies The IMED core is wholly integrated into the UCLA Institute for Molecular Medicine (IMED). IMED is designed to support translational medicine projects both within and outside of the central NSBCC effort. This core also contains our key in vivo molecular imaging infrastructure and provides training for imaging and training on NSBCC technologies for translation. A devoted space with the larger IMED facility has been equipped with a suite of tools designed to customize NSBCC in vitro diagnostic technologies for specific translational medicine projects, including tools for the preparation and purification of key NSBCC nano/bio materials, the development of custom panels of protein biomarkers, and tools for surface customization. That NSBCC core facility is designed to fully leverage off of the much larger UCLA IMED translational medicine facility as well as the community of cancer researchers and clinicians that utilize that facility. The other two core resources are devoted to technology development. The NSBCC projects are driven by fundamental and clinical problems in cancer biology and the treatment of cancer patients. As such, our ultimate deliverables are, by and large, technology platforms (e.g. an in wfro diagnostic chip) that are combined with biological content (e.g. a panel of protein biomarkers). The nanofabrication and nanomatenals characterization core #2 at Caltech is designed to support NSBCC activities that range from rapid prototyping of nanotech and microfluidics platforms, nanomaterials synthesis and characterization, surface science, and technology platform scale-up. The systems biology core #3 at the Institute for Systems Biology is designed to support the genomics, transcriptomics, and proteomics work, as well as the computational biology and data base mining and development that provides the base support for much of the biological content within our deliverables.